She's Just A Little Bluebird
by MissyCritical
Summary: This little bluebird came looking for you. To mock me of my mistake. This little bluebird came looking again. I said we weren't even friends, she could have you. I lied, she can't have you. She didn't come back, so I went looking for her and I found you..
1. Prologue

She's Just A Little Bluebird: Prologue

This story shall be rather very short… I don't know how long it will be, but it will be short …

Things to know: Marshall and Marceline are Vampires, but they can go out into the sun and not burn and die, both Vampires can teleport and mind read and such (: Girls are 17, guys are 18… That's it (:

So, this is a OneShot… Maybe… I'm not sure . I don't know where this will lead , or end . So I guess , at the end of this Chapter , I shall see (:

I'm always inspired from songs I listen to (: So this is one is to 'Bluebird' by Christina Perri (: Whom I love so much (: Listen to the song , and I think you can predict what will happen next…

ANYWAYS, STOP WITH MY DRABBLE…

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_The Prologue_

_*Marshall's P.O.V*_

_1 Year Ago…_

_It was just another day in the summer, it was hot. Like so fucking hot that if you touched someone else or just stood within a foot of them, you could feel the heat radiating from each other's body. Fionna was over at my place because it was in a cave, and it's always cold in a cave. Whatever weather, it's cold in my cave. She usually wears a blue skirt and a blue shirt, but this time, she looked like goddamn skank. Yes, ok, it's summer and practically all the girls look like skanks, but it's just that Fionna has been acting different and dressing different ever since Marceline and I hooked up. We've been dating for 6 months, and Fionna's been acting differently the whole time we've been dating. _

_This time she was wearing a pair of blue really short shorts that practically showed her butt, a white tank top that showed hella cleavage, and at the same time you could see through it. So you could see the black bra she was wearing. Plus, she's been wearing her hair down. Like a lot… It's different, but it isn't a good different. And I really don't like it. I don't like having my best friend looking like a damn hooker, even in the summer, she could have dressed a little less skanky. I don't know why she's acting all different. _

_It's a little awkward having my best friend dressed like a skank over while my girlfriend was on her way here. I floated in the air to keep myself from going completely off on her. Like I just wanted to keep my distance, because if I get close to her, I might just scream in her face and how I hate of what she become. You know what I mean right? Anyways, she just stayed on the couch, and I floated in the air. And that's how we talked._

"_Why are you floating?" Fionna asked me looking up _

"_It's too hot, I don't wanna be close to anyone right now. Also, the no touching rule, it's too damn hot to be close to someone." I lied _

"_Marshall, you are a vampire. You don't feel temperatures." She said flatly _

_I floated lower to the floor, about 2-3 feet above her "You really wanna know the real reason why I'm floating?" _

"_Yes. Why are you floating?" She replied_

_I practically yelled in her face "Because you dress like a goddamn skank! You dress like you wanna get fucking raped or something! Look at yourself! You look like a damn hooker! I hate how you dress, I hate what you have become!" _

_I look at her face, and it had an expression of shock. I touched back down to the ground and stood a certain distance from her. "Ever since Marceline became my girlfriend, you because this dirty dressing skank that doesn't know how to cover yourself! You are 17 years old, you should know better! I don't even know if you're still the same person I knew 6 months ago! I don't even know if you're still my best friend! I don't even know who you are anymore!" _

_She stood up and walked over to me, I kept walking back until I hit a wall. She put her hands on the wall, on each side of my shoulders. She entrapped me in her arms. _

"_I changed because I wanted you to notice me! Because what I have is much better than what your bitchy girlfriend has." She said, she then leaned toward me, she tiptoed and leaned toward my lips. I teleported to the other side of her._

"_What the hell Fionna?" I said she turned around and tackled me. She put her hands on my wrists and she sat on my stomach _

"_What the hell have you turned into! Why are you acting like this?" _

"_Because! That bitch stole you from me! I liked you! You were mine first!" Before I could do anything, she placed her lips on mine. I was disgusted. I tried to release myself from her grip. She then dug her fingernails into my wrists, knowing that there will be marks left. By an act of habit, I opened my mouth to the pain. She took it as the wrong way and she just shoved her tongue into my mouth. It was totally repulsive, I practically gagged. Then I felt her grip loosen. This was my chance, I pushed her off of me and I teleported up and away from her. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK FIONNA. I HAVE A GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND, JUST BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH." I wiped my mouth. She attacked me once again and she pushed me to my couch and she sat atop of me. She instantly started kissing my neck and messing up my hair_

"_Fionna!" I struggled, she wrapped herself around my body "Fionna! Get the fuck off of me! Marceline will be here any second!" _

_She then whispered in my ear "Then let her see…" _

_I then used all my might to push her off. I pushed her onto the floor. "I'm sorry Fionna, I can't do this. I've been dating Marceline for 6 months, you can't stop this." I floated as fast as I can into the bathroom. My hair was messy, and my clothes were all messy to. I fix my hair and clothes to the original position when I hear a knock at the door. "No, no, no, no, no… It's Marceline. SHIT! Damn you Fionna!" I smell myself, its Fionna's perfume. I open the bottom cabinet under the sink and I bring out my cologne. I spray it on me to mask the smell of Fionna's perfume. There were knocks at the door again. I looked at myself one more time, my hair was still messy. "Ugh, fuck it." I fixed it the best I could and I went back into the room where Fionna was still on the floor. _

"_Your girlfriend seems to be here…" She said, that's when I noticed her hair was messy too _

"_Fuck Fionna… Fix your hair or something." I said as I rolled my eyes at my skanky and probably-ex-best-friend. Then I opened my door while brushing my hair to the side and stuff. There she was, my girlfriend: Marceline. She looked perfect, she was wearing denim shorts with ripped edges that went at least mid-thigh, maybe a little shorter with a white studded belt, then she was wearing a simple black V-neck with a white undershirt, and black flip-flops. I then realized that the V-neck was mine. She smiled at me _

"_Took you long enough to open the door babe." She says "Oh, and nice hair." She said while messing it up more _

"_Great, another masterpiece gone to waste." I said playing with her_

"_He was in the bathroom… to make himself look more presentable." Fionna said icily _

"_Hello to you to?" Marceline waves, I turn around to see that Fionna puts on a fake smile, and she still hasn't fixed her hair. Marceline looks over my shoulder to see Fionna is dressed like a skank._

"_Nice hair to you too…" Marceline said as she looked at me funny. She sent me a telekinetic message 'She looks like a skank…' _

_And I replied 'Yeah… kinda noticed that…' I was scratching my left temple _

'_And why is her hair messy, just like hers?' _

_I stiffened up 'We were wrestling…' I lied again  
><em>

'_While she's dressed like a skank?' Her face turned hard _

"_Oh come here." Then I embraced her with a hug. 'It's nothing, I promise. You're the only one.' She hugged me back tightly. I read her mind to see if she could smell Fionna's perfume still on me… I read her mind, and there was nothing. I let out a mental sigh. _

"_I thought there was a no touching rule Marshall?" Fionna said again icily. I let go of Marceline, and we looked at Fionna, her hair finally fixed. _

"_No touching rule…?" Marceline said sternly, and looked at me with a straight face _

"_Long story…" I said looking at her _

"_Long story?" She said, sounding jealous_

"_Not that long, it was just hot, and I was like, you know, keeping my distance from her…" I said unsure of where this conversation was going_

"_Oh… I see…" She said, and looked away_

"_Oh, come one babe. Don't be like that…" I said flirtatiously_

"_Don't be like what?" She turned to me again with a poker face. I put my finger on her chin and turned her face to me. I planted a sweet kiss on her lips and Fionna coughed. I looked at Fionna, and she had a what-the-fuck face on. I looked at Marceline and she was smiling at me. I kissed Marceline's forehead _

_Fionna then started with the damn attitude I don't like. "Well, are we just going to stay here in the hellhole, or are we going to go out, now that your beloved is here?" _

_Marceline looked at me, 'When did bitchy go in her agenda?' she sent me_

'_Ever since you were mine.' Marceline rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand _

"_Glob, let's get outta here." Fionna got up and went in between me and Marceline breaking our hands. I just put my arm around Marceline's shoulders. We walked around in the sun, and it was really awkward. Fionna was making Marceline jealous, and I was caught in the middle. And I didn't know what to do. Fionna was either like 'Marshy, do you remember this?' or 'Remember that moment Marsh…?' or 'Wasn't that a fun time Marsh?'. It was getting really annoying. Then at one time, Marceline got so ticked off that she literally just moved herself from my hold and she said that 'It was too hot for me to hold her.' _

_The sun was setting, and we decided to watch it. We sat on a hillside, Marceline finally let me put her arm around her again. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. Fionna laid on her stomach to my left. I looked to her, and her shorts went up, and her boobs were almost hanging out of her shirt. Marceline and I looked at each other. We started sending messages to each other_

'_I'm glad you don't dress like that…' I sent to her _

'_I'm glad I don't dress like that. What if I did?' She sent to me _

'_Do I have to answer that?' I sent back to her. She ran her fingers down the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled to myself. _

'_No, you don't. I was just messin.' _

'_I'm sorry…' I sent her _

'_For what?' _

'_For the whole walk thing with Fionna, it's just that. Damn, how to put this. She kinda has a thing for me… And it was just horrible this whole thing.' _

'_Well, it's ok. Do you have a thing for her?' I look at her with the craziest face _

'_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. ARE YOU, FUCKING, KIDDING, ME.' I say, almost laughing out loud 'No, I don't have a thing for her. She's a damn skank.' _

'_What if she wasn't a skank, like you said she was a skank ever since we were dating. What if she wasn't a skank, and we weren't dating?' _

'_No, I wouldn't. She's just, not my type. She's just too innocent for me' I said shrugging my shoulders_

_We look at Fionna at the same time, and she looked back at us "What?" We look away and she rolls her eyes at us_

'_She doesn't look too innocent to me...' _

_'Well, when she isn't a skank.'_

_Haha, whatever you say. Let's watch the sunset before I leave.' Marceline messaged back _

'_You're leaving?' I said sadly _

'_Yeah, I have to. I have this jam session tomorrow with my friend.' She said sadly too 'But I'll miss you.' She kisses me on my cheek. We watch the sun, set and it turned dark real fast. _

"_Well, it's time for me to go. Wanna walk me home Marsh?" Fionna said playfully _

"_Uh, yeah, but Marceline's coming too, so…" I said._

"_Yeah, whatever." She links arms with me, and literally pulls me away from Marceline. I look at Marceline 'Sorry' I mouth to her. She shrugs. We walk together to Fionna's Treefort. We get to her front door when things steam up. Fionna unlinks our arms to unlock her door, and I put my arm around Marceline again and Marceline wraps her arm around my waist. _

"_Thanks for this wonderful day Marshall." Fionna grabs my hand and I feel Marceline's grip tighten on me "It was really fun, I hope we can do it again soon." _

"_Ehhh, haha, yeah, totally…" I say awkwardly, taking back my hand. Fionna then runs her hand down my neck and onto the collar of my shirt, then she pulls me away from Marceline again and hugs me tightly. _

_She whispers in my ear, loud enough for Marceline to hear "See you soon Marsh." I can feel that Fionna was making eye contact with Marceline. She leans back and runs her hand against the side of my face "Good night… best friend…" She winks, then she lets go of me, and she rushes inside and locks her door. I stood there, I knew my face was red, and I didn't know what to do. So I just put my arm around Marceline again and we started walking again. I felt her body tense up and stop. _

"_You know what Marshall? Stop… Or should I just call your Marsh? No, I can't do this." She said sounding exasperated _

"_Do what?" I look at her _

"_The whole thing with Fionna! Ever since I got here, you've been acting different." Her voice was rising _

"_Because of Fionna!" My voice rising too _

"_Why? She came with us many other times to, and you were fine the other times! Tell me, right here, right now. Is there something going on between you, between you and that so called 'skank'?" She put air quotes around the word skank. _

"_There is not anything going on, between me and Fionna." I grab Marceline's' arms tightly and looked her deeply in her eyes. "There is nothing, going on." Then I loosened my grip when I remembered what she did to me before Marceline got here_

_Her eyes turned hurt "There is something, I knew it." She let out a shaky breath, I saw her eyes filling with tears_

"_No, no, no, there isn't!" I said with a strong tone _

"_Then what was that? When I got there? She was on your floor! With her hair messed up! Then you open the door, fixing your hair? What the hell was that? A coincidence?"_

"_Look, she came onto me! I didn't know she liked me since this afternoon. Then she turned all slutty, and she came onto me!" We were yelling and arguing with each other in the middle of the grasslands _

"_What do you mean 'she came onto you'?" Marceline said sharply "Your saying, that she came onto you, and you were the one getting out of the bathroom. Yeah, totally." She said looking away "And she was the one with the messy hair on the floor." _

"_Fionna kissed me! And she might of taken something the wrong way..." _

"_THE WRONG WAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WRONG WAY?" She yelled at me ripping her arms from me _

"_She was freaking on top of me, and she dug her fingernails into my wrists! You know me! When I experience pain, I open my mouth and do that little whimper thing." I showed her the marks of where her fingernails were_

_Marceline looked at them, and then at me. She was crying already. "Marsh, look I just can't do this anymore."_

"_No, no, no, no. You can't do this please." I feel tears in my eyes too "After 6 months, please, you can't let this go. It's just one little thing. Fionna is just jealous, she's going to get over it. Please, please don't do this." I grab her hands and she looks at me, dried tears on her face, and fresh ones brewing in her eyes. _

"_What if she doesn't Marshall? You said that she liked you even before we were dating. It's been 6 months later, she won't get over it." _

"_Marceline, please, we can get through this together." I bring her hands to my lips and kiss them gently, and she takes them back_

"_Then what do you call that? What just happened… when she took your collar. When she ran her hand against your face, when she winked. What do you call that? 'See you soon Marsh? Good night… best friend?' Who says that?" Marceline's tears run down her face again_

_She takes another shaky breath "Marshall, I can't take it anymore! If this is going to be the 1__st__ time she acts like this, what will be the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ time be like? How will she dress when I have my back turned? And how will you act when my back is turned?" _

"_Do you not trust me? This is a relationship, we are supposed to trust each other." _

"_And I do trust you…" I cut her off _

"_Then why are you doing this? If you trust me, then why are you breaking up with me? Because of Fionna? Is Fionna doing all of this? Are you jealous of her? She has nothing against you!" _

"_NOTHING AGAINST ME? MARSHALL ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? Did you see the way she's been trying so hard to get you away from me? Marshall, what's going to happen when I'm at home…?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing will happen, because there is nothing going on. She's the one with the feelings for me. I love you, and you are the only one I love."_

"_Marshall, no, please. I'm done. Find a way to fix this, because we're done." _

"_Marceline, please." Tears now ran down my face "I swear, nothing happened between me and Fionna. You are my girlfriend, and I was loyal to you. There was no one else." I let out my shaky breath this time "Look, I love you Marceline. You are the only one important to me." She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. Tears running down each other' face, and new ones in our eyes. _

"_Marshall, don't make this harder than it is. I love you too. But I was. I was your girlfriend."_

"_We can make it through this! Look, you can do this! You are-" I was cut off my Marceline's finger on my lips _

"_Was. I was your girlfriend."_

"_Please don't do this Marceline." _

"_I'm sorry Marshall Lee. This hurts me more than you think it does." She looked at me one last time, tears running down both of our faces. _

"_Then don't do it, please, I'm begging you." I pull her in for one more hug and kiss her on her cheek for one more time, then she vanished in my arms. _

"_Damn teleportation…"__And like that she was gone, right into mid-air. _

_"No, Marceline, please." I hide my face in my hands. I fall and go weak in my knees. I cry into my hands, the one I love so much, left me. Because of my ex-best-friend. We make it just at least 50 feet away from Fionna's tree fort. Maddened I go find the biggest rock I can find. I pick it up and I float to Fionna's window and I throw it as hard as I can through the window. The window shatters in a million pieces. _

_"What the hell?" Fionna says sleepily and walks to the window _

_"Marshall? What are you doing here?" She says squinting at me_

_"Damn you Fionna! Damn you to the depths of hell!" I say strongly as I can floating out of her window  
><em>

_"MARSHALL LEE. How dare you use that language to Fionna!" Fionna's cat sister comes to the window, I make the scariest face and hiss at Cake. She runs away in less than a second. I feel Fionna's gaze in my eyes_

_"Have you been crying Marshall?" She asks me rubbing her eyes _

_"Fuck you Fionna." _

_"What did I do this time?" She said looking at me _

_"YOU DID FUCKING EVERYTHING! YOU GODDAMN BITCH. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. This little slutty get up of yours! YOU DROVE MARCELINE AWAY!"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"SHE FUCKING JUST BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU STUPID BITCH. NOW YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED. YOU WANTED HER TO GET AWAY. NOW SHE'S GONE. YOU HAPPY?" _

_"No... I'm not happy." _

_"WHY? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU HAPPY? YOU FUCKING GOT WHAT YOU WANTED." _

_"No, I didn't. I didn't get what I want. What I want is you, and I didn't get you. So I'm not happy." she said starting to tear up. I then flew into her room through the broken window _

_"WHY ARE YOU THE ONE CRYING? I'M THE ONE WHO GOT HURT HERE." She started crying to the fierceness of my voice. I grabbed her arms tightly, showing my madness_

_"Hey! I DIDN'T GET WHAT I WANT EITHER!" She yelled in my face _

_"WELL YOU WILL NEVER GET WHAT YOU WANT. NEVER IN YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GET ME. MY HEART BELONGS TO MARCELINE, AND MARCELINE ONLY." _

_"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART." _

_"If I did, it would belong to her! IT WILL ONLY BELONG TO HER. NEVER YOU. NEVER."_

_"Marshall, don't say that... " She said looking away_

_"No Fionna, I will. And I will say this too. Look at me." _

_She looked at me, she was crying, and I was pissed off. I meant what I said, and I didn't regret saying it "Stay out of my life, don't ever talk to me again. Whatever you do, it won't fix anything. It won't fix anything that happened. EVER. I won't ever forgive you. That's a promise. Goodbye Fionna." I turn my back to her, take my hands off her arms and face the broken window and I was about to float off before she started speaking again_

_"Marshall! Wait!" She put a hand on my shoulder, I shake it off_

_"What do you want?" I said still looking out the broken window_

_"So we aren't best friends?" _

_"Yes, because no one wants to be best friends with a selfish bitch." _

_"Not even friends?" _

_"Yes, not even friends. Goodbye Fionna." I then teleport home and I crumble into pieces. I let the tears fall freely as I climb into bed as slow as I can and I cover myself with my blankets. I mean, the only girl you love with all your heart, the only girl that matters to you, the only girl that's on your mind, night and day, the only girl that holds you to the Earth, the only girl left you. She broke up with you, and all you feel is pain, loss, and a hole in yourself. A hole that can only be filled by her voice, her love, her face, her smile, her everything. My everything is gone, and that is why, of all people, is crying myself to sleep, while the memory of our breakup plays in my head. It's going to be a long night... A really long night…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that is the Prologue. Meaning, there will be a second Chapter (: This will rather be a short story (: This is a long Prologue, I know, but MLEH. I JUST LOVE WRITING(:

OK, I know 2 of my 4 stories have Finn or Fionna not really 'being themselves', but I promise, that when this story and when 'The Immortal Bond' is done, that I will make stories that have Finn and Fionna their regular, good-hearted, righteous, adventurous selves (: I PROMISE . AND IF YOU ARE A BIG FIOLEE FAN . PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS STORY AS ANY WAY OF ME OFFENDING THIS COUPLE . I AM SO SORRY . So ANYWAYS … Read&Review (: Please (:

-Missy (:


	2. Finally

She's Just A Little Bluebird : Finally

Disclaimer for the Prologue and THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS : DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME , ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE OWNERS . I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE .

Song for this Chapter : Bluebird by the talented Christina Perri

I totally just take my hat off to Nerdgirl32 because she had the BEST EVER KICK ASS REVIEW EVER . I SWEAR , I WSAW IT AND I JUST SMILED AND LAUGHED MY ASS OFF . Out of my 68 reviews of 4 stories, by far, this is the best review EVER . AND I LOVED IT SO MUCH THAT I JUST HAD TO MENTION NERDGIRL32 . You're amazing(: SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU (:

Anyways , STOP WITH MY DRABBLE !

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

_Night 1_

"Then don't do it, please, I'm begging you." His voice sobbing in my ear. I close my eyes, hold him tight one more time, let him kiss my cheek, have him taste my sweet salty tears, and do what I shouldn't have done in the first place. I let the fresh tears fall one more time in his arms, I take one more deep breath, and I teleported away from his hold.

I teleport to my porch of my house. I take deep breathes and hug myself as the tears fall more and more by the second. I take a couple more steps and I lean heavily on my door. I look for my keys in my pockets. I take another deep breath through my nose and the tears go up, I begin to snot. I wipe my nose and I brush my hair behind my ears. I find my keys and I put the key in, the door opens up fast and I fall. I take a couple shaky breaths and I curl up in a fetal position. I kick the door close and it slams.

'_Come on Marceline, you can get through this, you can do this…'_ My mind says to me. I breathe in, and I get up, my knees wobbly so I decided to float. I bumped into a couple of walls before I successfully got to the bathroom. I look myself in my sink mirror.

"I look like shit…" I laugh out to myself. My face dried with tears. My eyes pink, stinging from tears, new ones brewing by the second. My cheeks red and rosy. My hair a messy mess. I look down, and let the warm tears fall down my face again. Then I unbuckle my belt, unbutton my shorts and take them off, followed by my underwear. I toss them into my laundry basket. I take of my shirt, no, not my shirt, Marshall's shirt. I bring it to my nose and inhale his cologne, my eyes stinging again.

I put it down, and I go to my bathroom closet and bring out a pair of pajama shorts, a bra and underwear, I put them with Marshall's shirt. I take off my white camisole and followed by my bra and toss them into the laundry basket as well. Steam starts forming in my bathroom and I jump into the shower.

The warm water sends goosebumps all over my skin as it runs over my shoulder and down my back, soaking my hair. I have the warm water massage and soften my muscles. I cross my arms across my chest and hook my hands on my shoulders. I close my eyes and take 3 deep breaths. I let go of myself and I ran my fingers through my hair. I turn around toward the showerhead and have the warm water wash away my dried tears. I have the warm water wash away Fionna's presence on me. I have the warm water was away everything that happened. There's only one thing the warm water doesn't wash away no matter how long I'm under the water… And that's the break up. I close my eyes, tears forming against my will…

_Fionna runs her hand down his neck and onto the color of his shirt, she pulls him away from him. She hugs him tightly. My heart breaks silently as I see the scene. She whispers loud in his ear…_

"_See you soon Marsh." I look straight at her as she looks straight at me. She leans back in his arms and ran her hand down his face. "Good night… best friend…" I look away, fighting the tears. She then runs away into her house locking the door. Marshall puts his arm around me, I look back at Fionna's house. And there she was, looking straight at me, through her window. I tense up and I stop._

I open my eyes, stopping the memory, and have the tears willingly fall, having the shower mask my tears. I turn around and have the water roll down my back. I reach for my shampoo and I start to lather the strawberry bubbles throughout my hair. I keep lathering, and the strawberry bubbles bring back memories.

_4 Months Ago…_

"_Babe, I am __not __doing that again." Marshall said breathless as we ran through the Ice Kingdom "I told you they were dating!" _

"_I thought you were lying!" I said running faster than he was "Plus, I was wondering why the Prince and Princesses weren't getting kidnapped. I didn't expect to see them you know…" My voice trailed off and I shivered at the memory. Marshall looked at me._

"_What? To see Ice King and Ice Queen making out?" Marshall said mocking me. We made it far from the Ice Castle and we stopped running. _

"_Marsh! Don't put the picture back in to my head!" I said pushing him_

"_You mean the picture from them lip locking, and tongue twisting? The picture of their hands exploring each other's body? You mean that picture?" Marshall messed with me, he turned around and he moved his hands rubbing up and down the sides of his body to make it look like he was making out with somebody. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of his head. _

_He turned around and he tackled me to the ground. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips. _

"_Let's get outta here." I teleport us back to my house. I jump into the shower and I come back out quickly. I enter my bedroom blow drying my hair, I turn off my blow dryer and Marshall hugs me and smells my hair._

"_Mmm, strawberries…" _

Present Time…

I take my hands out of my hair and I sigh at the memory. I let the water wash away the strawberry bubbles. I get my bar of soap that smells of vanilla, I run it all over my body and leave my skin a silky silk. I give myself a couple more minutes in the warm water. I then turn off the water, ring out all the water in my hair and step out. I dry myself, and I pull on my underwear and bra. I moisturize my skin, and I pull on my pajama shorts. I hold the black V-neck in my hands. I look at it, with blurry vision, I bring it to my nose, and I smell his cologne, one last time. My lip trembles and I pull it over my head. I wear it as pajamas. His smell radiates in my nose, I have tears run down my face. I run straight to my bed, I face plant into my pillow. My tears turn into painful sobs. My chest hurts from all the rapid breathing, my eyes tired from producing tears, my nose dripping with snot. I hiccup every breath I take. I curl up in a ball on my side and pull all the blankets over me. And I attempt to sleep…

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Day 1_

The sun shines through my blinds and onto my face. I open my crusty eyes, and move where the sun isn't in my face. I sit against my headboard, and brush all my hair over my left shoulder. I run my fingers through my hair. A night of tossing and turning, no sleep gained. I roll out of bed and I float to my kitchen. I slump in one of the chairs as I suck the color out of each and every strawberry. I put all the gray, lifeless ones into the container to bring to Finn. I look at the first one I drain, and I cock my head slightly to the left, looking at the gray, lifeless strawberry. My iPhone vibrates on the counter, I jump from being startled. I press the home button…

_One New Text Message from Marshall: Hey… _

I lock my phone, my heart pains, I grip my phone tightly, and I put it back on the counter. I pick up another strawberry and drain it of its color, I put it back into the container. I continue this process until all the strawberries are dead and lifeless. I float up to my bedroom, and take off my shorts. I then pull on a pair of gray ripped shorts, I take of Marshall's shirt and toss it with my pajama shorts. I pull on my red tank top, and put on my red flip flops. I go back to the kitchen and grab my phone and the strawberries. I head out to Finn's house.

I knock on his door, and Finn answers, his hat off and he is in his blue shorts and his blue t-shirt. I walk in without him inviting me in, I head straight to the table in his kitchen. I toss the container of strawberries on the table and sit down. I lean forward with my elbows on the table, knowing I have my depressed face on, Finn looks at me. I move my eyes to him,

"Hey…" I said, my voice soft. He sits in front of me, his face with a look of concern

"Is it Marshall?" He asks, I cover my face with my hands and I nod. "Did he break up with you?" I shake my head "Then what happened?"

I remove my hands from my face "I did… I broke up with him…"

"Why?" Finn asks me

I shake my head, tears in my eyes again. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

_2 Unread Texts from Marshall: Hey, c'mon, I know you're there… _I slide to reply to the texts. My hands cold, frozen in place. I start to tremble a little bit. I don't know what to text back. Finn moves to my left side,

"What?" He says with a comforting tone

"I don't know what to say!" I complain, instantly crying. Then my phone starts to ring.

_Incoming call from Marshall._

"Oh damn." I leave my phone on the table and float to the nearest window and I look out into the bright sun, having the tears fall again. I press my lips together and take a deep breath. Finn answers the phone.

"_Hello?" _Marshall's voice comes through the voice still sounding hurt like last night.

"Uh, hi Marshall. It's Finn." Finn says

"_Is Marceline there?" _He asks.

"One sec, yeah, she's here." Finn walks up to me with the phone. I shake my head vigorously.

I say as quiet as I can "No, Finn, I can't…"

"_Marce?" _He says. I sniffle pretty loudly, still refusing to take the phone. _"C'mon Marceline… just take the phone. Please, I wanna hear your voice." _He pleads me. I swallow hard. I take the phone, I touch the screen to brighten it. I touch the 'End Call' button. I shove the phone into my pocket. I look back out through the window and begin to sob harder and louder. Finn pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back tightly.

"Marce, it's ok, you'll get through this." He assures me

"No, no, I won't. It was my mistake, he won't forgive me. Ever, he won't."

"C'mon, we need to get out of here. Give me your phone." Finn says, I take out my phone and give it to him. He takes it from me and he turns it off

"Let's get outta here Marce." Finn says, and we go out. I try to have a good time, but I just can't. Every single fucking thing I do, reminds me of him. Every day went like this, I would get texts from Marshall, then he would call, then I would be too cowardly to even talk to him.

_Teach itself to start beating again _

This process went on for about I don't know a week maybe? Then all of a sudden, it stopped. The calling stopped, the texting stopped, everything, just stopped.

_Day 7_

Since I have been feeling better and I have stopped crying and feeling all shitty about my break up with… Marshall… I decided to stay home. Yeah, of course it hurt when I said his name and stuff. But no tears came out and nothing happened. I just sat down at my table in the kitchen, still draining the strawberries as usual, and awaited Marshall's texts, but none came. My phone finally vibrated and I quickly got up and pressed down on the home button.

_One New Text Message from Finn: 'You coming over?'_

I smiled and I replied: "No, not today."

_Incoming Call from Finn. _My phone displays, I roll my eyes and I answer.

'_Gotten anything from Marshall yet?' _

"No…" I reply hastily

'_No? Is that a good or bad thing?' _

"I don't know, it's a bad thing that I don't know whether he's done with me, and a good thing that he's done mourning over our relationship."

'_Well, do you want to talk to him?' _He asks me with full intention

"Yes and no…" Then there was a knock at the door "Hey Finn, call you later. There's someone at the door."

'_You think its Marshall huh?' _Finn said playfully

"Idk, I hope so… okay, whatever Finn. Byee." I said

"Byee." Finn says back and I hang up. The knocks become louder and I float quickly to the door. I open the door and my eyes become depressed. I touch back to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I say sadly, not meeting the person's eyes

"Because…"

"BECAUSE WHY? TO MOCK ME OF MY MISTAKE?" I said my voice rising "Just, just get outta here Fionna." I close the door, but her foot stops me. I look at her fully, she's back to her normal state. She's wearing her regular blue attire and her green backpack.

"Look, I wanna talk to you. About Marshall…" She said. We stood at my door, Fionna outside and me on the inside

"Why? Now that he's single, and you aren't slutty, you want to talk to me, because you want him now?" I say, sounding spiteful and mean. I looked away from her, disgusted with myself and her

Fionna only answers my question asking why she's here "Because, I was wondering, if you know where he is… Because I don't." She said looking away, and not meeting my eyes

_This little bluebird came looking for you_

"Back at home, isn't he? Look, you are here to mock me of my mistake aren't you?" I say just as mean

She avoids my question about Marshall and the breakup "No, I mean where he really is. Do you know?" She said rather a bit quickly, as if she was stuttering over her words

"What do you even mean?" I say, trying hard not to roll my eyes

"He's not been himself, he's been, you know, not in his normal state of mind, ever since the breakup-" She said trying not to stutter

I cut her off. "Look, I haven't seen Marshall ever since…" I trailed off with my voice, "I haven't seen Marshall in a while. Of course I haven't seen him in a while, it's been crazy the past couple days."

_I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time_

"Well, same here. I've been trying to get him back to his normal self." Fionna said

"You've been with Marshall?" I say a bit jealous sounding "I mean, you've been hanging with him?" I quickly say to save myself.

"Yeah." She says triumphantly, as if she was rubbing in my face "We have been hanging. I was the one who helped him, when he was heartbroken, and still is." She continues to say with an arrogant tone. My heart now hurts, knowing now that my mistake of breaking up with him, that Fionna will just take him.

"Yeah… I see…" I said, finally looking at her. She was trying to hide a smug little smile on her face

"You do? Seriously?" She says making her smile fake and haughty

"Yeah, I understand." I say plainly, choking back tears, trying to keep my voice strong

"Great! I actually have to go, you know, hang and comfort with Marshall." She said sounding sly and cunning

I let out a breath "Yeah…" I say breathless.

"Yeah, ok, see you soon?" Fionna said as she ran off.

"Hopefully not…" I said standing at my door. I close my door and put my back against it, I closed my eyes, brought my knees to my forehead and I saw her face. Her image burned the back of my eyelids.

I whisper to myself "He's been seeing her, of course. I was stupid enough to let him go." I brought my head back up and laid it against the door and stared at my ceiling. Now, I just feel like the stupidest person there is in the world.

Then I continue to whisper to myself "I'm… so… stupid… I can see why he isn't texting me anymore." I just get up from the floor and I plop myself on my couch. I put in a movie on my TV and I watch each of them until I fall asleep. What only felt like 30 minutes, was actually 10 hours. It's 11 at night, and I've been awake since 9, and Fionna came around 10. I went to bed, and I felt exhausted for the first time in forever.

_Night 8 _

I lay in my bed, with Marshall's shirt still on me. His scent still lingering there and my eyes didn't become Niagara Falls. I thought of the night that happened 7 nights ago. Nothing happened, no tears, no random flashbacks. Everything just stopped. _Maybe, I've just ran out of tears… _Then I closed my eyes, and for the first time in 7 nights ago, I slept peacefully.

_Day 8_

I was woken up by knocking at the door. I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 10 in the morning.

"Damn, who's at my door at 10 in the morning?" I say groggily. I just faceplanted in my pillow again, when the knockings kept knocking. I furiously scratched my left temple. "DAMN. IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING." I say loudly. The knocking happened again "DAMN, FINE, I AM UP." I lazily made my way out of my bed, not bothering to comb my hair. I just quickly wiped my mouth and my eyes. I finally made it to my door and I opened it. I winced and squinted, it was 10 in the morning and it was bright as hell.

"Did I wake you up?" A familiar voice said

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Just get in, get on the couch, it's too bright outside." I said and the person came in and sat down. It was Fionna, again

"Sorry Marceline, I just came back, because Marshall really isn't back yet." I sat across from her, my back against my amp.

_And this little bluebird came looking again _

"Well, that's none of my concern. There's nothing I can do, he stopped texting me. Which I thought was a good sign." I said looking down at my hands

"Why would you think that was a good thing?" Fionna asked me, I can feel her eyes on me

It pained me to say this, but I just had to "Because, thinking him not texting me, might mean that he's done with me, and that he's moved on from me. I mean, we barely are even, you know… friends I guess you can say it…" It hurt me even more to say the last part of this, but to get it done with, being my stupid self again, I just had to "You can have him. You can have him, I mean, he's moved on, so should I." It brought tears to my eyes, but I looked at her. Her face brightened up.

"Really?" She said getting up, I didn't know what to do, so I stood up too

"Really…" I said assuring her. She ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh, um, no hugging please." I pushed her off me.

"Oh sorry, well bye!" She said leaving right away. I just went back to my bed. I lay in my bed, curled up with the blinds closed and the blankets covering me. I thought about everything.

_Don't you think it was hard? _

Thinking was the hardest thing to do, and telling too. Telling the reason I broke up with Marshall that she could have him, gosh. Why do I have to be so stupid? And thinking that it would help me. Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Even mistakes this bad, people make too… I tried convincing myself.

_I didn't even say that you died_

I know you died, because I killed you. When I broke up with you. I know I killed you. I know that night you died. That's why you aren't normal right now, that's why you aren't home. Because you told me that home was where the heart is. And your heart is with me, and with me gone. There's no home for you Marshall. I closed my eyes at the pain, and clenched my fists tightly.

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry _

My water works started working again…Due to my excessive thinking, telling, regretting, and stupidness. Gosh, I facepalmed myself. This time, it was tear by tear. Non-stop tear-by-tear.

I whispered to myself "Gosh, why did I have to be so stupid?" I then closed my eyes again, drifting off into another deep, but not peaceful sleep.

_Night 9_

I woke up from my extremely long nap. It was about 6 when I checked my phone. I finally got to my senses and I picked up my phone. I went to my contacts and touched Marshall's number. I touched the 'call' button. I then sat up and I awaited his voice. It rang a few times and I heard his voice.

'_Hey, this is Marshall…' _His voice started

"Hey Marshall, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you-" I started off quickly before he cut me off

'_I'm sorry that I can't get to you right now. I will be out all night, and all day. Get to you soon as I can when I get back. Wait for the beep or whatever, then you will know what to do. Until then, bye.' _It was his damn voicemail. His voice sounding normal, but still sad.

"Fuck voicemail…" I said. Then I waited the beep. When it came I started quickly talking. "Hi Marshall… Uh, this is awkward. I don't know why I called. Um, no. That's not what I wanted to say. Oh, fuck, how do I put this… I guess, I just wanted-" The finishing beep played. "Damn." I just put my phone in my bra and put my hair up. I put it into a bun, then I put on my gray snapback. Then I put on some ripped shorts and a black tank top and I grey plaid shirt. I slipped on my grey flip-flops, grabbed my bass and head out. I go out to feed, I find an apple tree and sit at the trunk. I pick a few apples off the tree, I drain the color of all of them. Then I sit alone with my bass in the moonlight, where only the stars could see me. I start strumming a few notes when my boob starts to vibrate.

"What the hell?" My hand goes in my bra and I click the home button.

_New Text from Fionna: Hey…_

"Ohmigod Fionna. Don't you know how to give a girl some space?" I said to myself a little exasperated about her constant annoyingness.

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest_

I text back "Um, hey?" I really don't know what to say when I'm talking to this chick.

_New Text from Fionna: Ever since yesterday, when we talked, Marshall and I have been getting so much better. I mean, he's better than everyone else that I know. We're back to being best friends again…(: _

I text back sounding as less heartbroken, hurt, and angry to her "That's really wonderful, I'm glad that you guys are friends again." I lied. I just can't stop lying to this girl.

_I said, "No, you've got it all wrong. If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."_

This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, I have to live through my life, texting the girl who made me break up with the love of my life that I was fine with her hanging and possibly dating my love of my life.

_And don't you think it was hard? _

_I didn't even say that you died _

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry _

I didn't refuse the tears again and it just started again.

My phone vibrated in my hand again.

_New Text from Fionna: "Yeah, we've just been clicking again. I mean, he still mad about the breakup, but he's trying to get back to normal. But I just wanted to tell you that, I have to go. Marshall's calling. _

I didn't dare to text back. I wiped my blurry eye sight and I heard rustling from the trees behind me.

"W-who's there?" I call out

"Just me, like always." It was Finn. "Crying again? Need a tissue?" He said sitting next to me with a box of tissues. I smile and I gladly take one from the box in his hands. I wiped my eyes and I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I thought it stopped, but I guess, it just wouldn't." I said through my tears

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

"What about Marshall? How's he doing?" Finn asked me

"Fine." I said wiping my tears. I lifted my head off his shoulder and laid it against the trunk of the tree "Well, according to Fionna, their best friends again. And that he's been doing really well, and that he's over me and stuff." I said a bit with attitude and hastiness

"Do you believe her?" Finn asked me

"Well, I guess I do. I mean, since he's always with Fionna, then he has no time to text me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Finn sounded exasperated, he ran his hand through his hair "Marceline. Are you seriously this damn stupid?" Finn said. I look at him

"What do you mean?" I said with a questioning tone

"Fionna is LYING. WHATEVER FIONNA HAS BEEN TELLING YOU. Is all shit and lies." Finn said, he got up, as did I. We started walking, I don't know where to, but we just started walking

"How do you know?" I said slinging my bass around my back

"Look Marce, look at the facts. Fionna says that she's always with Marshall, and she has time to text him, but he doesn't have time to text you?"

"Maybe, he just doesn't wanna text me." I said trying not to believe Finn

"When did he stop texting you?" Finn said

"Maybe a day or 2 ago…" I said calculating in my mind

"And when did Fionna start coming and annoying you?" Finn asked me again

"The same day that Marshall stopped texting me." I said, being convinced by Finn

"Then that's it! The day Marshall stopped texted you, was the day Fionna started lying. Was there any question that seemed confusing to you that she asked you when she first saw or talked to you?" Finn said almost seeming happy that he found out this information

"She asked me if I knew where Marshall was…" My voice trailed off "Then she said how she was always hanging with him. But I still believe that she's telling the truth. Because she was practically bragging when she came over."

Finn grabbed me at my arms softly and we stopped walking "Marceline! Don't you see? Fionna is lying! Marshall isn't at his house, he left the day that Fionna started coming. Maybe where he is has no reception, or he left his phone behind."

"But what about the things she told me?" I said, trying to prove Finn's theory

"Lies. Plain up lies. She told them, because she doesn't know where Marshall is. When there's no Marshall, there's no one to stop her. When there's no Marshall, she can tell all the lies, to keep you away." Finn said finally. I looked at him, thinking and absorbing what he just said

"My gosh, you could be right." I said quietly. He nudged me playfully

"Of course I'm right." He said laughing, and we started walking again

"So what do I do now?" I said "I'm still broken, but I don't wanna be."

_And teach itself to start beating again_

"Easy, you go to Marshall's house. Find clues on where he went. Try your hardest to find him, and when you do. Talk." Finn said as we made it to his front door "Sounds easy enough?"

"It sounds perfect." I give him the biggest hug ever "Thank you so much. You don't know how thankful I am right now."

"You're welcome Marceline." He lets go of me and goes into his house. I teleport back to my house. I smile to myself. I got into the shower, smiling. Then I got into bed, smiling. I checked the time on my phone. It was at lease 10 at night. I was out for about 4 hours.

"Who knew Finn could be so smart?" I said to myself. I finalize my plans. I am going to Marshall's house, find out where he went. Find him, and confront him. Tell him I want him back. Then go and beat the shit outta Fionna.

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart_

_Teach itself to start beating again_

I sit in my bed, smiling, how good it will feel when I lay my hands on that bitch. Finally, after a week, I can finally get back things back to normal. Finally I can turn back time and undo my mistakes. Finally.

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart_

_Teach itself to start beating again _

_Beating again_

This is going to be a fun day tomorrow. If Fionna doesn't come, I will go looking for her. If she does, then I will walk her back to her house. I will play dumb, like I don't know what she's actually up to. And I will make her stop messing with me, for good. I smiled to myself and slept.

_Day 9_

I woke up around 10 in the morning, and there were no texts from Fionna, Finn or Marshall. No calls, and no knocks. I smile to myself again. Finn's plan is working out well. I smile mischievously to myself.

_This little bluebird won't come here anymore_

_So I went looking for her…_

I just get dressed and I head out. I wear Marshall's black shirt, my white shorts and my black flip flops. I couldn't wait to see Fionna's face when I show up at her door. I teleport and knock on her door. It's now about 11 in the morning. She opens the door while rubbing her eyes. When she sees me, she drops her hands and stiffens up.

"Marceline." She says quickly "Wha-what are you doing here?" She says at a fast pace

"You know, just dropping by. Seeing my ex-boyfriend's best friend. You know, don't wanna seem like a jealous ridden bitch, don't I?" I said nonchalantly looking at my nails

"N-no, of-of course you don't." Fionna said stuttering

"So where is our dear Marshall?" I said putting my hand down and looking at her

She looks deathly pale, and she's blinking rapidly "Uh, I-I don't know. He-he said last night that he's going to be out doing errands like that." She said, she was obviously lying. I read her mind. _'Damn bitch, what's she doing here?' _

She decided to talk up "Do, you, um wanna come in? You know, for an early lunch?"

"Sure, I would love to." I walked in and went to her kitchen. I sat down at the table. She put out a bowl of strawberries for me, and she made herself a sandwich. She sat down across from me, I looked at her, and she wasn't making eye contact with me. I drain the first strawberry. I mentally laugh.

"So, was it a long walk?" She said, finally breaking the awkward silence and finally looking at me

"No, I teleported. I was deciding to save energy, because I will be around all day today." I said. Draining another strawberry. Her eyes widened

"Like all day?" She said, emphasizing on 'all day'

"Yup, you know. And if Marshall and I get along, I might spend the night over at his or something." I said plainly, yet picking up another strawberry, taunting her, as if I was a lion about to attack her.

"Oh, he also said that he might be over a friends' house tonight or something." Fionna said with a tone of disgust. She hasn't touched her sandwich that she made

"Don't worry." I put my hand in my pocket and brought out a key "Marshall lent me an extra spare couple months ago." I put it back in my pocket. I drained about 10 more strawberries looking at her. Fionna just sat there, playing with her hair. She didn't look at me, and when we made eye contact, she quickly looked away. I finally looked at my phone. It was 12 Noon already. "Oh damn. It's Noon, well, thanks for everything. I'm going to head out. Thanks for the strawberries."

"Yeah, anytime. Your welcome." She leads me to her door.

"Thanks for everything Fionna." I said finally, she slams the door on me. I walk away smiling, and I hear her distant screams.

"SHIT! I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD FIGURE OUT." She screamed, then I think I heard the sounds of her throwing and breaking things.

"Haha, part 1 on my plan. Accomplished." I said laughing out loud. I bring out my phone from my pocket and called Finn. It rang a couple times then finally he answered

'_Hello?' He said _

"You were right, she was lying, and everything. She's pissed." I said

'_Told you. This guy knows what he was talking about.' He said with victory _

"Whatever Finn. I have to go find Marshall." I said

'_Good luck.' He said 'Bye.' And he hung up_

I put my phone away and teleported to Marshall's house. I tried all doors, they were locked. I then used my key to unlock. I make my way in, and his house was a whole effin mess. Everything was out of place, there were things broken, everything. I went to his kitchen and looked for anything that could have been a clue where he went off to. There was nothing. Then I went to his living room, nothing. Then his room finally. His room was even worse. Then I looked into his bathroom, on his mirror there was a taped note. I took it off and I read it.

_I'm at the place where water runs more freely than our tears…_

_-Marshall _

I fold it and put it in my pocket.

"What does he mean?" I said, I went back into his room. I called his phone to see if I could find it. I heard it vibrate from his bed stand. I find his phone. I ended my call. I sit on his bed and grab his iPhone. I unlocked his phone and read his messages. There was nothing from Fionna at all.

"Damn bitch lied." I said, mentally thanking Finn for everything.

Then there was a picture of us on his bed stand. It was a picture of us at the bottom of a waterfall. We were skinny dipping at midnight. (A/N please excuse my naughty scenario there…) The stars reflected in the lake at the bottom. Marshall was holding a camera in one of his hands and his other arm was around my waist. I had my arms around his neck and I was kissing his cheek. Then instantly, I knew where he was. He was at the waterfall.

I teleported to the bottom of the waterfall. The water was clear as always. The sun brightly reflected on the lake at the bottom. But there was no sign of Marshall. Then I remembered, there was a cave near the top of the waterfall. And that was where we so called 'spent' the night after so called took a simple midnight 'swim'. (A/N please excuse my naughty scenario again…) I floated up to the cave; I went through the side of the waterfall there was no water falling. I saw the person I was looking for with his back against the most back wall in the corner. His legs were out and his head was back. I covered my mouth to not wake him up. He looked horrible, his hair was slightly greasy and he had a faint sign of hair. I put a little smile on my face. My heart raced really fast when I finally saw him. Finally I couldn't take it. I floated over to him. I covered his eyes with my hands and I sat on his lap. He woke up with a jolt. His hands went to my wrist. I didn't say anything, and he sniffed. His lips smiled and I could feel my hands getting wet with his tears. I just hugged him as big as I can. He hugged me back with lots of force at my waist. I put my hands on his eyes again, his hands still around my waist. He finally spoke

"Marceline?" He said with a tone of happiness

I finally moved my hand away from his face and his eyes met mine. His eyes were tired and it was obvious he was crying a lot.

"Who else?" I said just as happy as him.

He then lifted himself up off the ground, with me in his arms he spun me a couple times and I held him as tight as I can. We made a few giggles. He floated us through the waterfall and into the lake at the bottom. He lets go off me when we land in the water. We surfaced at the same time, both taking huge breaths. We looked at each other. And he attacked me with another hug that sent us both into tears of happiness.

"I thought I would never hold, see, or hear you again Marceline." He said into my ears

"Well now you don't have to." I said "I'm sorry for everything."

"You are forgiven" He said holding me tighter

"I love you." I said to him

"I love you." He said to me

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The long waited chapter… is made (:

Sorry for the wait (:

Until then…

-Missy(:


	3. Teaser Chapter

She's Just A Little Bluebird: Teaser Chapter

Well, how to put this…

SO, I think that I'm telling you either good/bad news. Well, I'm not really sure what kind of news this is. It's just news.

Anyways, let's cut to the chase here (I think that's how the phrase goes… O.o)

The news is that my Spring Break for my school district started today! :D *woop woop*

That means that I will be writing all day and all night and update my stories?

HAHAH NO. I'm going on this trip to somewhere and I won't be able to write until after next Sunday/Saturday! (AKA April 14/15)

So TO KEEP YOU GUYS HERE AND NOT THINK THAT I ABANDONED MY STORIES … I shall give you a little 'teaser chapter'.

Because I don't have the time to write 1 WHOLE CHAPTER for 3 WHOLE DIFFERENT STORIES , but I do have time to write 3 'Teaser Chapters' for 3 different stories (:

Please don't hate me?

ANYWAYS, STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE TEASER CHAPTER! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

We made our way back to Marshall's house. He's in the bathroom making himself look normal again. I sit on his bed, my back against the headboard and my knees up and against my stomach. I hold them tightly with my arms. I bite my bottom lip while smiling.

I close my eyes and I picture the moment that we found each other.

_And he attacked me with another hug that sent us both into tears of happiness. _

"_I love you." I said to him. _

"_I love you." He said to me. _

I still have my eyes closed and I put my head on my knees. I was still biting my lip and smiling. Then the door opened from his bathroom, I didn't look up.

"It took you long enough to find me." His voice was music to my ears.

"It took me long enough to bring up the courage to finally bring myself to you." I confessed.

It felt the best finally talking to him. It was like a huge burden came off my shoulders.

I felt him climb on his bed. I held my knees tighter against my body. He sat in front of me.

"Do you not want to see me?" He asked me.

"Of course I do." I said mumbled.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He said sounding hurt.

"Because I can't." I said almost breaking into tears. It was one of those moments you want to look at someone, but you can't because it just hurt too much.

"Can you just try?" He grabbed my hands and I let him.

I shook my head and bit my lip really hard as I felt his lips against my hands. I think I bit so hard that I pierced holes on my bottom lip with my fangs.

"But can you answer me this question?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Is there in any possibility that you will be my girlfriend again?" He asked me, scooting closer to me.

I nodded. Then he moved and he kneeled in front of me. He lifted my face. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

"Yes." I say quietly. Then I felt something run down from my lip. I put my hand against it to find that I was bleeding. "Oh." I whisper.

Marshall put his hand on my chin; he took his thumb and wiped away the blood. Then he planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back of course.

Then I broke away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

"No, don't be." I answered him.

"You pulled away." He said to me with a sad face.

"So I can do this." I smiled. I put his face in my hands and I pushed him down. I straddled him on the bed. I put one arm on the bed and the other arm on his chest, my hand caressing his face.

"Marce. What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Straddling my boyfriend of course." I laughed with him. Then we were silent for a couple of moments. He put his hand against my face and caressed it too. His face was happy, and so was mine.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "I love you." I whisper out.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me.

Then I put his face in my hands again. And I forcefully kissed him. I felt him heal the cuts I put in my lips from my fangs. He forcefully kissed me back, and shockingly he pulled away.

"Why?" I ask him, still straddling him.

"I had to catch my breath for the first time in a while." He laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed. I hold out my hand and he takes it. We wrap our fingers together.

"Where are we off to tonight?" He asks me.

"Fionna's house." I say. Without his protestation I teleport to Fionna's front door. I knock on her door and she answers right away.

"Marshall Lee and Marceline?" She said breathlessly.

"The one and only." Then I brought up my hand that had Marshall's in it to brush my bangs away from my face. I see that she eyes our connected hands. Then she looks at me.

She points at my lips "I see you got in a little accident there?"

I laugh "Haha, yes. We got in a little 'accident' as you said while I was in Marshall's bedroom." I said slyly. I look at Marshall and he was trying not to laugh as well.

What I said made her look uncomfortable "Would you like to come in?" She asks us.

"Marceline and I would love to." Marshall answers.

"Follow me." She said and she turns around and starts walking to the second floor of her Treefort. I close the door behind me. I whisper in Marshall's ear.

"This is going to be a fun night. Won't it?" I say playfully.

Marshall looks at me. "Of course it will."

Marshall then kisses my hand and Fionna comes around the corner and sees what he's doing. "Well are the both of you coming or not?" He says meanly.

"Of course we are." We say in sync. And by the look on her face, that threw her off the edge. I mentally smile in accomplishment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahahaha Teaser Chapters (: Gotta love them(:

Note: THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 3 .

Until then…

-Missy(:


	4. AN: Just In A Blink

Just In A Blink

Hey lovelies (broads [girls]), and handsomeies… (lads [boys]) Well this is just another disappointers for all yall's. What do I mean by that? I mean is that I won't be able to update ANY stories until the summer D:

I know, I know that it's sad, but that's just the way it is ):

Why may you ask I can't update any stories until the summer? The answer is because the end of the year is coming to a close and I'm busy doing last grade-quarter projects. Like NO JOKE.

I'm doing this science project that's HUGE. Literally, we need to build this machine and then make a PowerPoint about it and its due on June 11th. I'm working with a partner, but our schedules are so busy we mostly just work on the weekends and we worked one day for 4 hours and then another day for 9 hours. But I'm close to being done, but not yet. It's like I'm so close, but still so far away.

Then I have this Honors World Studies (Yes, yes, I know… I'm a nerd) project that my teacher handed out today and I have to do all this research for Vikings with my partner and we're both very intelligent and I think that this is also due June 11th.

Then in math! I have this like 40 page (front and back) packet of review of the whole year that I have to finish before June 12th so we can prepare for our E.O.C (otherly known as our End Of Course assessment) I barely made it past the 3rd or 4th page, and I'm not that well in Algebra.

Then in my Honors Language Arts (did I mention I'm a nerd before? It's because I'm Asian ^-^) I have to read a classic, AND DO YET ANOTHER PROJECT ABOUT IT. I have yet to start the classic (: And classics are my LEAST favorite type of book. I can't stand them, they are so boring. I mean there are _some _good ones, but other than that. I hate them. Period. End of story.

Then being in my school's ASB, I have this Eighth Grade Celebration that needs chronic planning and setting up and I've been busy helping my fellow officers.

Another thing, is a social media site called 'Twitter'. I got one, and then HOLY CRAP. It's like fucking Narnia. Period. No further explanations. End of story.

One last thing, I bet you heard of the newly popular British-Irish boy band called 'One Direction' right? Well, I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE 5 OF THEM. I got their album for my birthday and then it's like they distract from DOING ANYTHING. I mean I go on the internet to write stories and then my fingers immediately go to 'YouTube' and then type in 'One Direction' and then I'm stuck for like EVER. I once was on the computer for like 4 hours, just watching their old interviews and videos. But the best part is that I'm going to their concert next year :D I'm sorry if you hate them, but I just succumbed into their voices from heaven and their looks from an angel.

So fellow readers! Don't worries, my school get out on June 20th! And that is like, I don't know, 14 SCHOOL days away. So…

Until then my dear readers…

-Missy (:


	5. - apologies -

Look guys! I'm alive :D

And yes, I know, it's been OVER a year since I last wrote _ANYTHING. _But between that time, and now, all that's been on my mind is finishing, and now summer has come.

If you are wondering where the hell I run off to, it's call school. This year was such a pain in my ass. So busy! But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now.

-Missy


	6. a simple goodbye

as you all can tell, it's almost been a year since I last been on the site.

it's almost been two years since I actually updated.

I bet most of you actually have came to the conclusion that I've abandoned the stories. and it almost kills me to say this,

but it's true.

my life got too busy, and I can't even put aside some time to write. so as of today, this account 'missycritical' is now claimed as inactive.

I truly want to apologize for all the fans I've gained (if you're still there), that I've left hanging with the three incomplete fanfics that did not have an end to it.

I did, and still do have what the ending of the stories will be like imprinted in my brain. this site, these stories, the fans that have been with me since my first posting of 'the immortal bond' has literally initiated myself into becoming some sort of published author.

each time I look at all the review, and all the success that you guys have given me, it makes me want to come back and write. and write and write and finish the story, but there is just no time. if your desire is too high and it's a necessity to _know_ the ending of all the three unfinished fics, shoot me a PM. I will be glad to reply to them (:

but thank you for being my first ever group of fans.

thank you for being my first ever readers.

thank you for everything.

thank you.

with infinite love always,

missy (:


End file.
